


Slowly

by TheQueenofMirth



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Double meaning, Mild Smut, POV Jude Duarte, Sexual Tension, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenofMirth/pseuds/TheQueenofMirth
Summary: In this piece Cardan and Jude are in Elfhame’s palace library. Alone, if Jude get any luck.





	Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> This is a The Folk of the Air’s Fanfic. The original work belongs to Holly Black.  
> This was written from a prompt. You can find it in the witterprompts' tumblr.

Cardan press his body against mine. His left hand rest on a shelf next to my waist. The fingers of his right hand gently touch the spine of a nameless old book beside my head. One of his legs are positioned between my own. I cannot move. Everytime I try our bodies touch each other in a new way. The heat spreads in the air around us and I cannot feel the bookshelf pressed against my back anymore. Everything that I feel is him.

He is playing me. And he is playing me so well.

I have to finish that nonsense before it get out of hand. For Mab’s sake, we are in the library.

“Take the damn book.” I try to sound demanding, but all I get is to sound pleading. Cardan rub his body against mine one more time and my nails sink into the wood shelf which I'm leaning on.

I lose my breath and I cannot recover it. There is no air here, there is just him.

His lips brush my ear lightly when he whisper in a heavy lazely voice  **“I’ll move however slowly I want, thank you very much.”**


End file.
